


how to learn a foreign language

by nyanarchy



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/F, M/M, band au, bodyguard!ethan, ethan morgan is pining, guitarist!benny, ill try to upload new chapters regularly i promise, slowburn, so is benny, they're just two gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanarchy/pseuds/nyanarchy
Summary: The feeling of the metal strings burning into his finger tips, the screams from the crowd, the energy pulsing all the way from the nosebleeds to the stage–it all felt so electric. He let muscle memory carry his fingers and his mouth to the end of their final song, feeling as though he was awakening from a spell once he strummed the last chord.Benny Weir was on top of the world. He was the lead guitarist in a world famous punk band; he got to travel all over the globe with his three best friends, listening to fans scream his name, all while making more money than he's ever had in his life. He was unshakable.Then again, so were the dinosaurs.Ethan Morgan, he decides, is his meteor.
Relationships: Benny Weir/Ethan Morgan, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The feeling of the metal strings burning into his finger tips, the screams from the crowd, the energy pulsing all the way from the nosebleeds to the stage–it all felt so electric. He let muscle memory carry his fingers and his mouth to the end of their final song, feeling as though he was awakening from a spell once he strummed the last chord.

“Thank you White Chapel!” Erica, their lead singer, shouted, drowning in the screams she got in return. Her face split into a smirk watching her bandmates begin to address the crowd into their respective mics. 

“I think this might be the best crowd we’ve seen on our tour,” Rory, their drummer, said, watching happily as their fans went wild with screams of excitement. They said that at the end of every show, but no one needed to know that.

Their bassist, who had made her way up to the front of the stage with Erica, laughed into the mic. “In all seriousness it was incredible to end our tour in our hometown of White Chapel. I’m so thankful for all of you.”

“Gross, don’t get us all emotional, Sarah,” Quipped Erica. 

“Yeah Sarah,” Benny giggled, “I didn’t come here to cry, I came here to yell at a bunch of emo teenagers-” he turned to the crowd- “am I right guys?” 

He laughed at Sarah’s dismayed expression and the way the crowd cackled along with him. 

“Quit it, you guys are so mean,” Sarah said with a roll of her eyes.

“Absolutely not,” Erica replied.

“Alright, alright, settle down lesbians,” Benny interrupted, getting another fit of laughter from the crowd, “we’ve stalled for long enough. Good night everybody!”

“Drive safe!” Sarah called.

“Don’t do drugs!” Shouted Rory.

“Definitely do drugs,” Erica added, putting her mic back in its stand.

“I love you all. We have been Museatronics!” The four musicians exited in an explosion of cheers and flashing lights.

“I’ll go get changed and then I’ll get us some snacks, alright guys?” Benny panted as he zipped his guitar in its case and handed it off to Sarah to carry.

Erica only grunted in response, hightailing it to the comfy couch in the band-only resting area. Sarah and Rory were hot on her trail; nothing was more appealing to sweaty, tired performers than an air-conditioned room with cold water bottles and a T.V.

As they approached, they noticed a tall security member stood awkwardly outside the door. 

Before they could enter, he held a hand out in front of him, “Passes?”

“Who are you?” Asked Erica. He looked taken aback, as if he didn’t expect her to put up a fight. Clearly he was new–everyone on their staff had to deal with tired and angry Erica at least once. It was somewhat of a right of passage. 

“I-I’m the new member of the band’s security team, Ethan.” 

The man didnt look like their typical security guard; he had messy brown hair and a slim build, and soft brown eyes that looked anything but intimidating. At least he wasn’t on crowd control duty. 

“Well, newbie, you better let me in this door in five seconds or I’ll-” 

“Don’t mind her,” Rory interrupted quickly, “she gets frustrated when she’s tired.” He said quickly, flashing his official pass to Ethan. 

Ethan shot Rory a weak smile in return as he quickly shot away from the door to let Erica in. 

“You know,” Sarah said, turning to the door as she set her guitar down, “you can relax in here with us if you want. You’ve got to get tired standing in front of that door.” 

He looked around nervously, “Is there anyone else coming?” 

“Just our lead guitarist.” Rory passed Erica a water bottle, the girl laying on the couch in a way that made Ethan wonder if she was asleep or dead. He decided she was at least somewhat alive as Sarah forced her to move her legs so she could sit down. 

“I’ll wait for him to come.” 

Right as Ethan said that, Benny appeared, seemingly out of thin air. He was wearing a soft oversized sweater and gray sweatpants, his hair disheveled and a stuffed Minecraft zombie cradled in his right arm. In the left, a plethora of chocolates and other unhealthy snacks. 

“Can you let me through?” He yawned, looking very ready to cuddle with his plushie on the nearest surface and take a fucking nap. 

“Uh, sorry dude, band members only.” Ethan responded, crossing his arms over his chest and standing up taller than before. 

“Very funny,” Benny mumbled sleepily, cuddling his zombie plushie closer to his chest. 

“I’m serious. Get lost.”

“Dude,” Benny said incredulously, “I’m lead fucking guitar. Benny? The coolest member?”

“O-oh,” Ethan replied, feeling very much like an idot, “I’m so sorry, it’s just- you look so much different and I-I got confused so-”

“No worries man, happens all the time.”

“Wait- who says you’re the coolest member?” Ethan inquired, lowering his arms from his chest. 

“Everyone. Can I nap now?”

“Y-yes, of course.” He quickly slid to the side and let the singer in. 

Benny trudged into the room and tossed Erica her hot Cheetos, Sarah her coke, and Rory his bag of sour candy. He sat down on the floor with another yawn and opened his sugar-free Redbull. 

“Someone cuddle me,” He ordered, and Rory quickly came to his rescue. “Thank you Rory, I’d fucking die for you.” 

“Not if I die for you first.” Benny barely heard his bandmate’s response as he drifted off to sleep.

Ethan watched the two reproachfully, biting his lip. Looks like the lead guitarist already had a prior engagement, which he realized with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Ethan swallowed it down. Jealousy was an ugly emotion, one he didn’t feel. He had a job to do–so he turned back to his rightful place at the door. This time, no one was awake enough to invite him in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning for this chapter for mentions of death threats !!

The next time the band met Ethan was a month later. They were preparing for a charity show in San Francisco, and Ethan had arrived late, leaving him to navigate the bustling dressing room with ten minutes until the show started.

“Uh, hi,” He said awkwardly, “I’m Ethan. We met on your last tour?”

“I remember you!” Benny exclaimed. He sported his usual bold stage makeup and wardrobe, and Ethan had to admit it only looked better up close. He had red eyeshadow under his eyes and bold eyeliner, along with blush–Ethan found it more attractive than he wanted to.

“Sup,” Erica said distractedly from her place on the couch, “you replacing Monica while she’s on maternity leave?”

Ethan nodded, “Yeah, uh, I’ll be on the personal guard team for about a year.” 

“Oh, fun!” Sarah added from her spot at the mirror, currently being swarmed by their makeup team–one person was curling her hair, one person was applying her blush and another was curling her eyelashes.

Rory sat at the mirror next to her, fussing with his hair (much to the dismay of their stylist). He turned to Ethan, “Sweet! It’s so nice to have someone else around, all Monica did was talk about her five cats. And she kind of smelled like dust. You don’t smell like dust, do you?” 

“Ignore him,” Erica said, “he’s just like that.” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Rory agreed, “Wait–hey!” Ethan couldn’t help but laugh at the offended look that crossed his face (that is, once he realized he was being made fun of).

“Hey, guys,” their manager popped his head into the room urgently, “curtain call in five. Be ready.” With that, he was gone faster than he had come. 

The makeup artists dispersed around Sarah as she stood up and quickly grabbed her peach-colored bass, Erica doing the same with her red leather jacket. Rory snatched his drum sticks from the couch, checking his hair in the mirror one last time before walking out with the girls. 

Benny was the last to leave, who had lost his pick somewhere on the floor. Crouching down, he cursed as he searched the entire dressing room frantically. 

“Is this it?” Ethan popped up behind him, holding a small white pick between two of his fingers. 

The singer turned around to look at his bodyguard and lit up once he recognized his lucky pick in Ethan’s hands. “You’re a fucking lifesaver, man.” 

He smiled goodnaturedly, “It’s what I’m here for.” 

Benny looked at Ethan and his smile for just a moment too long; he shook it off and grabbed his pick from the other man and made a dash for the door. 

“Wait,” Ethan said before he could stop himself, “good luck out there. N-not that you’ll need it, I mean.” 

The musician grinned brightly, giving him a quick thanks before sprinting off to the stage just before they lifted the curtains. Lucky timing, which made sense for someone who had enough luck to live the life he did. Enough luck to travel the world and perform for millions of people; the kind of luck only given to people who are truly one of a kind. 

Ethan silently wished he was lucky enough to have someone like him. 

~

Luck is truly a funny thing. It might be fate, but whatever it was, Ethan was thankful for it. 

“Wait–that old bitch finally retired?” Erica looked quite like a kid on Christmas morning.

Sarah sighed, “Thank god. She would always judge my outfits, like her cat-hair-covered sweaters were any better.” 

Benny looked up from his phone and smiled brightly at Ethan, “So you’re on the team full time now?” 

“Yep, I’m your personal bodyguard now, so you’re kinda stuck with me.” 

“Nice!” Rory called from the kitchen of their shared apartment, where he was ransacking the fridge for the last Caprisun. 

“So I’m just here to escort you places, keep you safe and all that.”

“Yeah, that’s cool and all,” Benny said, “but why are you at our apartment?”

Ethan shifted uncomfortably; this was the part he dreaded the most. He fussed with his hands for a little longer while he figured out how to tell them–how does one even tell someone something like this?

“Um, well, your management received word of a threat being shared around online, and so they’ve sent me to stay here until the coast is clear.” 

“What?” Sarah grabbed Erica’s hand and squeezed, a nervous habit she hadn’t done since high school. 

“You’re fucking joking,” Erica said aggressively, a contrast to the soft way she was running her thumb up and down Sarah’s hand. 

Benny took in a sharp breath, and Ethan can tell he was clenching his teeth together, his hand squeezing the pillow next to him. “Are you for real?” 

“I-I can assure you it’s not a serious threat,” Ethan blurted quickly, “I’m just here for protective measure. Everything will be back to normal in like, two days, tops.” 

Benny visibly relaxed into the couch and let out a sigh of relief, Sarah and Erica doing the same, although their grip on each other’s hands didn’t loosen. 

Ethan looked at the three musicians and felt a nasty feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. 

“Guys, I found the last Caprisun!” The ecstatic look on Rory’s face dropped once he noticed the grim expressions his bandmates wore, “Oh. Bad timing?”


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day 1 of Lockdown_ **

“So we can’t leave the apartment _at all_?” Erica groaned, throwing her head in her hands. 

Ethan shifted, “Not unless I’m with you and you absolutely have to.” 

“Well,” Benny began, “this is going to be hell.” 

“Aw c’mon guys–” Rory slung his arms around Benny and Erica’s shoulders– “I think it’ll be fun! I mean sure, there’s the possibility of being murdered, but maybe we can take this time to bond with each other!” 

Sarah shot him a look, “No offense Rory, but we’ve known each other since high school. I don’t think any more ‘bonding’ is needed.” 

“Or wanted,” Erica grumbled as she and Benny struggled out of his tight grip. 

“Guys,” Ethan sighed, “I know that this isn’t the most ideal situation, but it’s all for your safety.” 

Benny sighed, “Whatever, it can’t be  _ that _ bad.” 

Rory narrowed his eyes, “Wait–where will you be sleeping while you’re here?” He sat down on the couch next to Benny, “Because it better not be my room. I like my space.” 

A bout of awkward silence fell over the group, Erica and Sarah both sending pointed glares at Benny. Ethan was startled by the realization of what they were implying with a small tug in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey! Why is everyone looking at me?” Benny exclaimed.

“He’s not sleeping in  _ our  _ room,” Sarah gestured between her and Erica. 

“Guys, I-I can just crash on your couch, it’s fine-”

Benny sighed, “It’s fine. I’ll go get our air mattress from the closet.” 

“No, y-you don’t have to-”

“Dude,” Benny gave him a look, “I’m not gonna make you sleep on the couch. It’s fine, no worries.” 

“Yeah,” Ethan said quietly, “no worries.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The hours ticked by, the sun lowering to the horizon and casting an orange glow on anywhere natural light touched. The five of them passed time in their own ways; Rory practicing on his drums, Benny writing songs, and Sarah and Erica watching movies in their shared room. Ethan passed the time mindlessly scrolling through his phone–at least, he was, until he heard gentle singing coming from down the hall. 

He shouldn’t be surprised to hear someone singing; he was in a house full of musicians, after all, but it wasn’t a voice he’d heard in any of the band’s songs before. (He’d never admit it, but he’d always been a huge fan of Museatronics, even before he became their personal watchdog.) 

Erica, their lead singer, had a strong and powerful voice, one that really grabbed your attention and made you listen, one that fit her personality quite well. This voice, however, was deeper, but gentler and more passive, singing a slow love song Ethan had never heard before. Something in him was just drawn to this voice, which is probably why he, against his better judgement, was slowly inching down the hall, towards the room the singing was coming from. 

Ethan paused when he reached Benny’s room. He could here the soft singing coming from the other side of the door, and he pointedly ignored the way it made his heart flutter just a bit. He couldn’t help himself; he put his ear to the door, leaning against it in hopes of hearing it clearer. 

_ Sleeping has never been so easy, _

_ though I’ll still toss and twitch my feet, _

_ you occupy every one of my dreams, _

_ makes closing my eyes easier than it seems. _

Suddenly, Ethan was ripped out of his thoughts as he went tumbling into reality. Literally. Either Benny had opened the door or Ethan leaned on it too hard–whatever it was, it caused a very red Ethan to be laying on the floor of Benny’s room, who was staring down at him with a confused look. 

_ Shit. _

“I- um-” Ethan sputtered as he scrambled to get up off the floor, “I-I’m so sorry, it’s- I just- I heard you singing and I thought you sounded like, really nice, and I, um, I got distracted, I’m sorry I-” He was cut off by the sound of Benny chuckling at him. 

“You’re good, man,” He assured, still unable to wipe the grin off his face. 

Ethan looked at the floor, “If it makes anything any better, I really like your voice. You should sing more often.” 

“I’d like to, but it would just be weird for me to do anything but backing vocals, and even then it’s mostly Sarah that does them. Erica’s the lead, and Rory writes most of the songs anyway. I just play lead guitar.” 

“But-” Ethan slowly took his hands out of his pockets- “you’re obviously worth a lot more than that. You have an incredible voice, and you’re obviously really good at writing songs.” 

Benny couldn’t help the light pink that dusted his cheeks as he ducked his head down and laughed a bit. 

“Thank you. It-it means a lot.” 

“Anytime.” 

At that, an awkward silence fell over the two as they shuffled their feet and fidgeted with their clothes and hands. 

“So,” Benny said, clearing his throat, “it’s getting late, we should probably set up the air mattress.” 

“Yeah, um, totally.” 

  
  


~

  
  


“You’re fucking kidding me,” Benny mumbled, staring down the deflated air mattress. 

Ethan looked down at the mattress to see the giant rip in the top of it, the uneasy feeling settling back into his stomach. 

“Oh my god,” Benny groaned, putting his head in his hands, “I can’t believe we forgot.” 

“What?”

“Okay, so, Rory and I decided it would be really cool to try and make a water bed out of this, which seemed like a really good idea at the time! But it kinda, y’know…” He awkwardly mimicked an explosion with his hands.

“Oh,” Ethan said, “I-I can just sleep on the floor, it’s fine.” 

“No!” Benny protested, “I’m not gonna make you sleep on the floor, I’d feel bad. My bed is spacious enough, we can share it.” 

Ethan felt his face heat up and something tug in his chest, shifting his weight uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, sure, that’s okay.” 

Spoiler alert: it was NOT okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song benny sings is not written by me!! he's singing the opening to 'luv note' by chloe moriondo :^D


End file.
